


Падающие звёзды

by Helena_de_Noir



Series: Beomkai nation RISE!!! [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Unrequited Love, star tear disease, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena_de_Noir/pseuds/Helena_de_Noir
Summary: Завтра Бомгю станет звездой, которая затмит всех остальных.А Кай так и останется здесь, плакать от бессилия и собирать руками тот же льющийся из его глаз звёздный свет, чтобы загадать желание на затухающие звёзды-наклейки.[Болезнь звёздной слезы AU.]
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Series: Beomkai nation RISE!!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899517
Kudos: 6





	Падающие звёзды

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sproutbabie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sproutbabie/gifts).
  * A translation of [Shooting Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765150) by [sproutbabie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sproutbabie/pseuds/sproutbabie). 



Кай всегда любил пение Бомгю.

Его голос был успокаивающим и тёплым, как только Кай его слышал — представлял себя дома перед камином, свернувшимся калачиком с мягким одеялом в руках. Ему было бы тепло даже в самые холодные ночи. 

Каю было достаточно просто слышать, как Бомгю напевал под гитару, чтобы полностью расслабиться и позабыть о своих тревогах. В голосе Бомгю была какая-то тайная сила, которая могла остановить время, оградить их обоих от жестокости окружающего мира и отправить Кая в путешествие по мечтам.

Ему нравилось, с какой страстью Бомгю относился к музыке. Он обожал, когда старший, закончив работу над новой песней, первым делом прибегал к нему с горящими от волнения и азарта глазами. Кай взгляда не мог оторвать от Бомгю, когда тот закрывал глаза и с головой погружался в собственное пение, а голосом умело передавал все эмоции на душе.

Кай любил Бомгю.

Он _любит_ Бомгю.

А ещё он прекрасно понимал, что Бомгю вряд ли когда-нибудь ответит ему взаимностью, по крайней мере в той же горячностью, с которой любил его Кай. 

В конце концов всё началось с небольшого мерцания. В тот день, когда он понял, что Бомгю не полюбит его в ответ. 

Тогда же он услышал, что Бомгю успешно прошёл прослушивание и стал стажёром, чтобы иметь возможность стать в будущем настоящим айдолом.

Бомгю был невероятно взволнован, практически бесцеремонно ворвался в комнату Кая, чтобы сообщить ему потрясающую новость. Он подпрыгивал на месте от нетерпения, наблюдая, как младший внимательно читал письмо. Те самые пять слов, от которых сладко замирало сердце Бомгю, заставили сердце Кая тяжёлым камнем ухнуть вниз.

_Поздравляем вас с прохождением прослушивания._

Он снова и снова перечитывал одну и ту же строчку; ничто иное в этом письме не имело для него значения.

Кай поздравил его первым, заключив в крепкие объятия и крича от радости вместе с парнем. Он, как никто другой, знал, сколько сил вложил Бомгю, чтобы достичь этого результата, сколько бесчисленных бессонных ночей он провёл за бесконечными тренировками и обнимашками с Каем, когда чувствовал, что не сможет. Кай так гордился своим лучшим другом детства.

Но всё же в глубине души постоянное напоминание о том, что это могло отдалить их друг от друга, безжалостно сжимало его сердце. В то время, как Бомгю, казалось, прыгнет и вот-вот оторвётся от земли, чтобы улететь далеко-далеко, гравитация всё сильнее приковывала Кая к земле в безжалостном желании раздавить. Он сопротивлялся ей изо всех сил. Хотя бы в те драгоценные минуты, когда Бомгю был с ним рядом.

Однако после того как Бомгю ушёл, всё рухнуло. Кай позволил силам гравитации прижать себя к полу; теперь уже ничего не имело значения, плевать. Прижав колени к груди, он, наконец, дал волю эмоциям. Слёзы безудержно стекали по щекам, и он не собирался успокаиваться. Это был конец.

Бомгю оставит его.

И больше у Кая не будет шанса ему признаться.

Он не хотел ставить под угрозу будущую карьеру Бомгю, он знал о прогнившей сути папарацци и раздуваемых СМИ ложных слухах. Кай смел лишь надеяться на светлое будущее, в котором Бомгю будет заниматься любимым делом. Поэтому Кай и не собирался удерживать его.

Воспоминания об их совместном времяпровождении нахлынули так внезапно и будто просочились наружу в виде слёз. Воспоминания о тех днях, когда Бомгю начал учиться играть на гитаре; он был так взбудоражен, так взволнован, ему так натерпелось показать Каю то, чему он успел научиться, что Бомгю бежал всю дорогу до его дома с гитарой почти вдвое больше его самого. А в тот день, когда Бомгю написал свою первую мелодию, он сыграл её Каю, когда они вышли на улицу, чтобы полюбоваться звёздами. В ночь перед прослушиванием они вдвоём лежали на кровати в комнате Кая, и он шептал Бомгю слова поддержки.

Именно в тот миг он ощутил это. Его слёзы начали сиять и и́скриться, и от этого болезненно-яркого сияния было больно держать глаза открытыми. Светящаяся мельчайшей долей ослепляющего губительного звёздного света слеза упала с его подбородка с тихим переливающимся звуком, отчего у Кая перехватило дыхание.

Нет. Этого не может быть.

Он боялся открывать глаза; отказывался примириться с реальностью. Должно быть, это ошибка. Он был в этом так уверен лишь потому, что часто плакал. Кай осторожно открыл глаза и посмотрел на свои ладони.

Звёзды. Некоторые из них уже поблёкли и исчезли, другие же ещё были свежими и сохранили свой блеск.

Кай издал сухой смешок. А потом ещё два, пока из его глаз не полились новые слёзы.

Что за шутка?

С каждой падающей вниз звездой его глаза горели всё сильнее, будто он смотрел прямо на Солнце незащищённым взглядом. Тонкий и приятный слуху мерцающий звук, который издавала каждая слеза, не мог заглушить его громких рыданий, эти два звука не могли резонировать между собой и звучали контрастно.

Болит.

Яркий блеск каждой звезды причинял боль глазам. Их прекрасное сияние иронично причиняло боль всему телу. Бомгю оставил его наедине со страданиями, и теперь Кай пожинал мучительные последствия появления звёзд и испытания боли потери того человека, которого он любил безмерно.

Всё причиняет так много боли.

Его зрение начало ухудшаться несколько месяцев назад. Сначала пострадало боковое зрение, это было похоже на то, если бы Кай смотрел на мир через неподвижный карандашный набросок, рамку, которая постоянно была в его глазах. Потом появились случайные плавающие пятна, совсем как те, которые мелькали перед глазами от неожиданной вспышки фотоаппарата. До сегодняшнего дня с этим можно было хоть как-то мириться. Всё то время Кай мог жить своей обычной жизнью, испытывая временные неудобства.

Он старался не плакать так много, чтобы окончательно не потерять зрение или — что хуже — воспоминания. Кай по-прежнему хотел видеть Бомгю, смотреть на его пушистые волосы, которые подпрыгивали с каждым шагом, замечать его милые привычки и большие очаровательные глаза, которые скрывали в себе целую Вселенную. Он обещал Бомгю наблюдать за каждым его шагом к успеху, за тем, как он преуспеет и станет счастливым.

Кай привык не замечать свои печали и смотреть в будущее без сожалений, так что это было довольно просто, даже легко. Ему придётся смириться с уходом Бомгю и с собственной болезнью, и тогда он снова будет счастлив.

Но его счастье продолжалось недолго.

В тот день, когда Кай увидел, как Бомгю прошёл вокзальные ворота и помахал ему рукой на прощание, затаскивая чемодан в поезд, весь мир рухнул. Кай плакал целыми днями, и его больше не волновала проблема собственных глаз. Он держал звёзды в своих руках и загадывал с их помощью самые эгоистичные желания: Кай хотел, чтобы Бомгю вернулся, хотел, чтобы Бомгю тоже полюбил его… но прежде всего он хотел бы никогда не влюбляться.

Каждый раз, когда Кай видел, как звёзды гасли в его руках, это напоминало ему о том, насколько вся его затея безнадёжна. Даже если им будет суждено переродиться в этом мире, он всё равно влюбится в Бомгю, Бомгю всё так же будет гнаться за своей мечтой, и Кай снова останется наедине со своими душевными терзаниями. 

Однако он крепко сжимал в ладонях колючие звёзды и прижимал их ближе к сердцу, надеясь, что хотя бы одна из них услышит, сжалится над ним и всё же исполнит заветное желание.

Кай сдался после нескольких месяцев тщетных загадываний желаний над своими текущими из глаз звёздами. 

Он перестал придавать звёздам какое-либо значение и больше никогда не держал их в руках. Надежда умерла последней вместе с его способностью видеть цвета, они начали тускнеть и терять краски один за другим.

Он утратил зелёный в тот день, когда Бомгю прислал ему фотографию своего ежемесячного стажёрского рейтинга, гордясь тем, что попал в тройку лучших. Кай медленно терял небесную синеву, когда Бомгю позвонил ему и сообщил, что прошёл отбор в группу. Затем, под конец, его мир стал монохромным, когда был объявлен день дебюта Бомгю в новой группе.

Осознание всего ужаса происходящего пришло к Каю в тот день, когда он понял, что начал терять память. Всё началось с мелочей: имён его плюшевых игрушек, факта того, что у его старшей сестры был автомобиль, и непонимания, откуда в его комнате взялось так много горшков с суккулентами. Однако Кай никогда бы не забыл о Бомгю или о чём-то, связанном с ним. Он не позволит себе забыть любовь всей своей жизни, спрячет воспоминания глубоко в сердце. Он никогда не забудет тот день, когда впервые встретил Бомгю, когда они тайком по ночам сбегали из дома, чтобы наблюдать звёзды, и, конечно же, он не забудет день его дебюта.

Время прошло быстрее, чем того хотелось. Завтра Бомгю продолжит исполнять свои мечты уже в качестве артиста. Завтра он докажет всему миру, что достоин своего имени.

Уже завтра Каю придётся расстаться со своей любовью.

Растянувшись поперёк кровати, он листал новости в интернете, просматривая каждый тизер и фотографию, на которой был запечатлён Бомгю со своей группой. Кай был искренне рад, что они получили столько положительных откликов, эти парни действительно заслужили внимание публики.

Однако с каждой фотографией, которую он пролистывал, Кай начинал всё больше скучать по цветам, с которыми у него когда-то ассоциировался Бомгю. Глубокий цвет карих глаз, в которых он постоянно тонул и терял себя, бледно-розовый цвет губ, которые пели самые чарующие песни.

Но теперь ничего не имело значения. Пока Кай сможет слышать пение Бомгю, всё будет хорошо; главное — слышать его голос, который расскажет всем свою историю и тронет сердца людей.

Тот самый голос, который достиг струн его сердца.

Тяжело вздохнув, Кай отложил телефон и посмотрел на потолок, усеянный старыми светящимися в темноте звёздами. Он фыркнул от счастливых воспоминаний: в детстве им обоим не терпелось приклеить их, Бомгю поддерживал его снизу, пока Кай пошатывался на лестнице; они включали и выключали свет, чтобы наивно восхищаться сиянием дешёвых наклеек.

Но теперь он больше не мог видеть блёклую желтизну этих звёзд. Кай заметил лишь то, как они потускнели за эти годы, их светящийся пигмент потерял былую силу.

Телефон громко завибрировал рядом с головой, возвращая парня обратно к реальности. Кай повернулся на бок и проверил имя вызывающего абонента: «Боми ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ»

Кай быстро сел и выпрямил спину, когда ответил на звонок: «Да?»

— Кай! Ты можешь в это поверить? Я дебютирую уже завтра! — донёсся восторженный голос Бомгю из динамика телефона.

Даже не осознавая этого, Кай расслабился и откинулся на спинку кровати, а на его губах появилась тёплая улыбка. 

Терзавшая его минуту назад меланхолия развеялась, исчезла благодаря голосу Бомгю, который будто окутал его успокаивающими объятиями.

— Ты так далеко зашёл… Ты проделал огромную работу, я очень рад за тебя! — ответил Кай, представляя, как от предвкушения Бомгю, наверное, сейчас брыкался в своём одеяле. — Ты ведь будешь смотреть наш дебютный шоукейс? Не забудь!

Кай рассмеялся, прижимая телефон к уху так близко, как это только было возможно. Прямо сейчас, в эту самую секунду, голос Бомгю обращался к нему одному. Только Кай услышит эти слова, только он будет ими дорожить.

Пока не придёт пора поделиться этим голосом со всем миром.

— Как я могу забыть? Семь вечера, да? Я включу телевизор, — Кай слышал шорох одежды и волос Бомгю, возможно, старший яростно кивал ему головой от волнения.

А потом все звуки внезапно стихли, и Бомгю громко вздохнул.

— Как ты думаешь… У меня всё получится? Другие мемберы кажутся такими собранными и готовыми ко всему, а я по-прежнему сомневаюсь в себе…

Больнее звёздных слёз могло быть только то, как Бомгю принижал свои старания, свой талант. Кай, бесспорно, проделал бы весь путь до города лишь для того, чтобы обнять Бомгю, если бы не ограничения его агентства.

— Боми, ты выступишь потрясающе, как никто другой. Ты поразишь публику своим вокалом, так что люди сами к тебе потянутся. Твоё присутствие на сцене станет утешением для многих, безопасным местом для успокоения…

_Каким ты стал для меня._

— …Я знаю это, потому что видел, как усердно ты работал. Ты справишься, Боми, так что не волнуйся, — Кай закусил нижнюю губу, чувствуя, что вот-вот заплачет, и если он не сможет сдержаться, то задохнётся от рыданий.

Он не собирался случайным образом выдать себя, только не в телефонном разговоре с тем, кого любил.

— …Спасибо, Кай. Я смог пробиться сюда только благодаря тебе, — Кай услышал, как дрогнул голос Бомгю, и как он шмыгнул носом, пытаясь приглушить очевидный звук рукавом своей одежды.

Вдалеке раздался чей-то тихий голос, который напомнил Бомгю о необходимости выспаться, возможно, это был кто-то из мемберов его группы.

— Думаю, мне действительно стоит лечь спать. Не хотелось бы быть вялым в такой важный день! — воскликнул Бомгю, и малейшие намёки на нестабильное эмоциональное состояние сменились его привычным жизнерадостным «я».

Кай не желал заканчивать разговор. Ему хотелось как можно дольше вслушиваться в голос Бомгю, сохранить его в своей памяти, пока старший обращался только к нему одному. Непрошенные слова слетели с его губ прежде, чем он смог бы за ними угнаться.

— Да, ты прав. И не смей бодрствовать всю ночь из-за мандража, понял? Спокойной ночи, Боми!

Нет, он не это хотел сказать. Кай вдохнул и приоткрыл губы, пытаясь произнести те слова, которые Бомгю должен был давно услышать. Но как только Кай пересилил себя, и с его губ слетел первый звук, Бомгю заговорил одновременно с ним:

— Ты тоже! Дай знать после завтрашнего шоукейса, как всё прошло, ладно? Спокойной ночи, Кай!

Бомгю сбросил вызов, и печальные слова вернулись обратно в горло. Кай упустил свой шанс. И в то же время рассудил, что так будет лучше.

_Не покидай меня._

Кай снова посмотрел вверх на свои дешёвые наклейки в форме звёзд.

Завтра Бомгю станет звездой, которая затмит всех остальных.

А Кай так и останется здесь, плакать от бессилия и собирать руками тот же льющийся из глаз звёздный свет, чтобы загадать желание на затухающие звёзды-наклейки.

Кай нервно рассмеялся. Как же он жалок. Его жизнь убого сложилась именно таким образом… когда его любовь вспорхнула и устремилась к звёздам, эти же звёзды утягивали его вниз с ужасающей силой притяжения.

Кай ощутил, как ослепляющие слёзы застыли на его нижних веках, грозясь упасть и исчезнуть навсегда. Тупая боль, возникающая от взгляда на сияющие слёзы, давно стала для него привычной. Теперь Каю стало всё равно; он позволил звёздам стекать со своих щёк и разбиваться о колени, словно тем недостижимым звёздам, что падали каждую ночь и рассекали небеса своим светом.

Под дешёвыми и выцветшими наклейками Кай лёг на бок и подтянул ноги к груди точно так же, как делал это когда-то, и позволил всем звёздам до единой упасть с его глаз. Звук их тихого нежного мерцания на удивление быстро смог его убаюкать.

* * *

  
  
Кай открыл глаза под назойливый звук будильника.

И не смог увидеть ничего. Даже темноты. 

Просто пустота.

Кай вскочил с кровати. Он повернул голову к окну, надеясь увидеть хоть что-нибудь, хоть кого-нибудь.

Но ничего.

Кай поднял дрожащие руки к лицу и поднёс их к щекам. Поднимаясь пальцами вверх по щекам, он случайно попал себе в глаз и рефлекторно проморгался.

Все мысли в голове смешались, и Кай начал судорожно думать. Этого не могло произойти так скоро, ведь прошло совсем немного времени с тех пор, как он потерял способность видеть цвета. У него должно было остаться больше времени в запасе, прежде чем он бы ослеп окончательно. Сегодня ему предстояло увидеть нечто важное. Он должен был увидеть его, увидеть…

Все воспоминания были как в тумане.

Кай мог с уверенностью сказать, что сегодня он должен посмотреть что-то важное по телевизору, что-то такое, что было дорого его сердцу. И всё же он никак не мог вспомнить, что именно. Никакое имя или название в памяти так и не всплыло. Только время.

Семь вечера.

**Семь вечера.**

Он сел на диван и прислушался к звукам из телевизора. Как хорошо, что его сёстры лучшие на свете, они сразу же помогли ему, как только заметили, что Кай спотыкался на ровном месте и пробирался в коридоре на ощупь вдоль стены, чтобы найти выход. Без них он бы не смог спокойно прожить этот день.

— Кай, начинается! — сообщила его младшая сестра.

И как раз в тот момент, когда Кай хотел спросить, что именно начинается, он услышал песню.

Она была мелодичной и игривой, высокие ноты синтезатора напомнили ему о любимых неоновых цветах и взрывающихся во рту шипучих лимонных конфетах. Каю очень понравился мотив, ему как раз-таки нравились песни схожих жанров. Ближе к середине песни Каю удалось уловить, что в этой группе было несколько человек с разными тембрами голоса.

Но один голос выделялся для него больше остальных. Он замечательно подходил этой песне, был ярким и живым. Именно это и привлекло Кая.

И тогда же в его душе поселилось знакомое чувство тоски. Что-то больно сжимало сердце в груди и тянуло его вниз каждый раз, как кто-то пел этим прекрасным голосом. Кай внезапно понял, что в его глазах стояли слёзы.

И он понятия не имел, почему плакал.

После окончания песни он услышал звук перехода, когда началась новая сцена.

— Здравствуйте, мы «Tomorrow by Together»!

Затем каждый мембер представился, объяснил свою позицию в группе и продемонстрировал причудливые черты характера для лучшего понимания взаимоотношений между ним и остальными участниками. Кай был впечатлён, ему на самом деле понравилась эта песня, может, он и дальше будет следить за их творчеством.

— Привет! Я Бомгю, витаминка счастья этой группы! — представился парень с тем самым жизнерадостным голосом.

Это был он. Тот самый голос, от которого на сердце Кая становилось тяжело. И всё же каким-то невообразимым образом этот голос дарил ему душевный покой.

Бомгю.

Какое превосходное имя для дивного голоса.

**Author's Note:**

> Болезнь звёздной слезы / Star Tear Disease (星涙病) — феномен, заключающийся в том, что кто-то от неразделённой любви плачет яркими, как звёзды, слезами, которые издают сияющий звук. Единственный способ излечиться — сделать так, чтобы чувства стали взаимными. Если не начать лечиться сразу, фоторецепторы глаз перестанут функционировать, и человек может потерять зрение, а в особо тяжёлых случаях — память.


End file.
